infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-091991
Earth-091991 '''is the designated universe number for the '''Infinite Series Universe, a shared fictional universe which crosses over superheros originally portrayed in film and television as product of Marvel Studios. This universe is paralleled to Earth-199999, the original Marvel Cinematic Universe produced by Marvel Studios. Like the latter, it is home to multiple characters including Iron Man, Captain America, Thor Odinson, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-Man, Dr. Strange, Spider-Man, and the Defenders, a few added exceptions, such as the X-Men and many others. Reality Overview Earth-091991 has many of the features of our reality as well as Earth-2181: many of the same countries, personalities, and historical events. However, it also contains many fictional additions that have reshaped the world historically and developmentally. Super-advanced technology, and the interference of non-human races, sets the stage for a science fiction environment. A multinational policing agency in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. has been created as a result of these things, preceded by the SSR. A select few people have also appeared who are more than human, such as mutants, Inhumans, mutates and many other otherworldly beings. Super Heroes and Villains The tradition of using costumed identities to fight (or commit) evil had long existed in this world, first by Nightshade in the late 1800s, Captain America following suite in 1940s, and then Iron Man in modern times. Earth-091991's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are Iron Man, Thor, Nightshade (who is than called Shadow), Captain America, the Hulk, Valor, and ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow, Hawkeye and Dynamo. These heroes became the original Avengers, the world's premier superhero team. There are also "street level" heroes who wage more personal wars in their own sphere of influence far from the globe-spanning activities of the Avengers, most of whom are part of the Gemini Network, an underground operation founded by Ayden Jaubert for this particular purpose. Of course, as one would expect in a universe with superheroes, there would inevitably have to be crime and evil, and this universe is by far no exception. Residents Residents of Earth-091991 * Theresa Menéndez † * Samuel Jaubert † * Eduardo Menéndez * Nadia Petrova * Philippe de Chagny † * Dennis de Chagny * Jacinthe de Chagny * Emmaline Jensen/Nerthus † * Njörd/Torren † * Frey † * Freyja † * Frida/Faith Méndez * Rebecka Barnes * Samuel L. Jaubert * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Einherjar ** Tyr * Heimdall - Friend * Sif - Friend * Warriors Three - Friends ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Peggy Carter † - Best Friend * Brandt * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Abraham Erskine † ** Chester Phillips † ** Howard Stark † ** Michael Duffy ** Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary ** Howling Commandos *** Dum Dum Dugan *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Tyler ** Phil Coulson ** Sharon Carter ** Lillian ** Kristen ** Moore * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Thor ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † ** Vision ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver ** Erik Selvig ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * The Gemini Network ** A.R.A.H.C.O.S. ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx ** Saunders * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton ** Laura Barton ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther † * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Jack Rollins ** Jasper Sitwell † ** Russo † ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † ** Ultimo † * Loki † ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Baker * Wilson * Georges Batroc * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † * Thaddeus Ross * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † * Helmut Zemo * Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ** Everett Ross * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † ** Corvus Glaive † ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos * Outriders See: [https://infinite-series.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth-091991 Earth-091991 Characters] See: Earth-199999 Characters Trivia * Earth-091991 was a last minute change on account to create a differentiation between of the Infinite Series ''Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The universe of "origin" was initially going to take place on Earth-1999999. * All original MCU characters are the same. * Many of the ''Infinite Series' creator's original characters are based either on live people or characters from other Earths and/or universes. * The backstory of most characters have been re-written and intertwined in a way that they are mostly all linked back to the original John Titor, Ayden Jaubert. Category:Realities Category:Superhero Realities